Yours, Mine, Ours
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: She lost her child, she has nothing left to live for. She wants to die, wither away, because that seems like the next best place in which her happiness lies. Can Eric save her in time? Can he give her a reason to live for once more?
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have that one Godric/OC story I wrote, and I promise you, that the chapters are written. I'm just editing them, but in the meantime, I had this awesome Sooric idea in my head and I needed to write this out, so here we are! **

**Note: I have no idea about pregnancy. I am a 22 year old, young woman, whom is still single, with no children so I have no clue about pregnancy except from what I have observed from my friends, watched on tv, and read in books.**

**I also don't own true Blood.**

**Reviews are also nice. They motivate me to write more.**

* * *

She took deep long breaths, she tried to control her breathing patterns, she tried to calm herself down, but she was in pain, the contractions were getting worse. She held her stomach, and she yelled out. All she felt was someone holding her hand, and only slightly did it make her feel better.

"Breath Sook, I've got ya." It was Jason, he was the one holding her hand. But she didn't want him here. She wanted Eric. She wanted Eric to hold her hand, and tell her to calm down. She wanted Eric to kiss her and tell her everything was going to be alright.

She had not seen him in over eight months.

_Eight months._

That's how long she had endured without him. Her beloved Viking, her warrior, her protector. Her mate.

She knew that Eric was hers the day she had laid eyes on him. Forget Bill, forget any other lover she has ever had in the past. Eric was the one, and he made her feel whole. He loved every part of her, and always cherished her. He never once stopped showing her how much he loved her.

These past few months have been so unbearable for her. Eric had left her, and Sookie was understanding in his choices. He even shut down the bond between them, otherwise they'd both die. Neither of them wanted to die, so this was the next choice. Pretending the other didn't exist by shutting down the bond, and erradicating it thanks to Jesus and Lafayette. But it only made things worse.

But as much as she tried, Sookie failed sometimes to pretend Eric never existed.

Not when she found out she was carrying his child.

The day she had found out she was carrying Eric's child, was both heartbreaking, and joyful at the same time. On one hand she was carrying her beloved's child. _His. _This child was the fruit of their love, yet he wouldn't be there to help her raise their child. Eric wouldn't be there for anything.

Just like now, he wasn't here with her, watching the birth of their child. _Together_, that's what she wanted.

But Sookie couldn't let him know that, because it would jeopardize her child, and Eric's life. So Eric had no idea that he was able to give her a child.

Although she should cry, she was filled with some kind of inner rage.

"This is Eric's fault!" She gasped, in between breaths, as she tried to push the baby out of her. Oh she wanted nothing more than to stake him right now, he's the reason she was experiencing all of this pain. The baby was hard to push out, stubborn just like its father. Which only miffed her more.

"That stupid!-" she gasped "arrogant, high handed self centered jerk!" She managed to complete the sentence before letting out another agonizing scream. "When I get my hands on him!-"

If Eric hadn't jumped at her every time he got the chance, she wouldn't be in this situation. So of course in her moment of labor pain, she was placing all the blame on him.

"It's his damn fault! If he wasn't jumping me and tearing out my clothes every time he got the chance, I wouldn't be here right now!"

"I'm going to fucking stake him!" She cried out, giving out one last push, as she squeezed her brother's hand tightly. She could hear the wails, and cries of her child. Her baby, _their baby._

At long last her baby was brought into the world, and Sookie laid her head back, she smiled. Her son was finally here, little Alrik was finally here, and she smiled to herself. She had a reason to go on living, and to smile once more.

She felt Jason press a kiss to her sweaty forehead. "Ya did good Sook. I have to get going now, but I promise I'll be back, yeah?" She nodded, content.

"I want to hold my baby." She said, raising her head up.

"You will do no such thing."

Sookie jolted up, startled by the fact that it wasn't Dr. Ludwig she was hearing, instead what she had heard was her grandfather's voice.

"That's my baby! My child, he is _mine!"_

"I will not tolerate such an abomination to walk freely! He will be the end of us all, and I will not chance an entire race of people, human and fae, because of a child! A child you decided to bear, instead of do away with!"

"No! Please! Please, don't take him away from me, please! He's all I have left, he's the only reason I can keep on living, please don't take him away please!" Sookie raised her hand up, with the intention of blasting her grandfather away, but she was restrained by Claude, and some other Fairy. She pulled and tugged away, she tried to get free.

"I'm sorry my dearest, but this is for your own good."

She watched as Niall handed her child over to Claudine, and Sookie shook her head, she begged them, implored them not to take her child away from her. She did her best to fight her restraints, but to no avail. When she looked into Claudine's eyes, she could see the sincere sorrow in them.

"No! Please, please, at least let me hold him! Let me see him just once! I want to see him, don't do this please!" She was already in a weakened state, She had been exhausted from childbirth. The baby, being what it was, took so much energy from her, it was a wonder Sookie was able to fight, but she only had so much left, that at any given moment, she would collapse from exhaustion.

"Eric! Eric, where are you Eric I _need _you!" She sobbed, crying over and over again. She had lost so much, she had lost her parents, her beloved gran and she was able to pull through the pain. She had lost Eric, and she was only coping because she still had hope left. Her only hope was her son, and now that they were taking him from her, there would be nothing left to live for.

The agonizing screams were torture to Claudine. She was going to be a mother herself, and she wouldn't bear it if someone took her newborn away from her, without even getting the chance to hold it. She looked at Sookie one last time. "I'm sorry dearest Cousin, I truly am." She popped away with her child, and Sookie let out one more blood curling scream.

"NO! PLEASE COME BACK!"

The moment she was gone, they all popped away, leaving Sookie, crying in agony.

For the first time in months, she tried searching for a bond that wasn't there. She cried out Eric's name, as if he would come in and save her like he always would. She needed him, and he was nowhere.

"Forgive me...Sookie." Dr. Ludwig walked over to her bedside, and wrapped Sookie up in her arms. "I should have..." But Sookie cut her off. "No...he would have found us anyways." She said with a trembling voice. "There was nothing to be done." Her voice cracked once more, and she buried her face into the crook of Dr. Ludwig's neck.

The smaller doctor had no way of relieving the pain Sookie was feeling, if she could give her medicine for this type of pain, she would have given it to her long ago. But it was futile. There is no greater pain than losing a child, and it is something that doesn't heal so easily.

"He had his eyes." She said softly to the Sookie. "Little tuft of blond hair that belonged to the two of you. He had strong lungs, and he was stubborn to get out into the world. Very attached to you, it seems. Just like a certain viking."

That seemed to have stopped her crying, and Sookie looked up to Dr. Ludwig. "He was so tiny, so so tiny. I never even go to hold him, or to take a good look at him." She said in between sobs. "Did he have all of his fingers? Was every body part in place? How big was he? Would he be just like Eric?" She shook her head.

"He was too tiny to go off on his own. All on his own without his mother, I need to go with him. He needs me wherever he is. I need to go to him"

"No, Sookie listen to me. You can't think like that. You still have your older brother. What would he say?"

Of course not, she wasn't thinking. But she had the right idea. She wanted to die, and follow her son into the afterlife. Her precious baby boy was far too tiny to be alone.

"_You need to rest Sookie._" Dr. Ludwig pulled away from her muttering a few words under her breath, and Sookie felt her eyes get heavy, she laid back on her pillow, closing her eyes. She drifted off into a deep sleep.

Dr. Ludwig picked up the phone.

"We have a situation."

* * *

The past couple of months had been nothing but torture to him. He tried feeding from others, but he was repulsed by their taste. He tried bedding others, but even the thought of bedding other women repulsed him. Eric Northman didn't know how long he could last without his beloved.

How long before he met the true death?

Felipe would surely bask in his blood, knowing that he was gone.

He'd always dream of her, and he'd hold her in his dream, right after they'd make love to each other. He'd hold her close to him, feeling the warmth of her beautiful body.

Eric missed, feeling her lips on him, the way she moaned his name while underneath him. He missed sleeping next to her, his blood called out to her, despite the fact the bond was gone. Sometimes, he'd even search for it, hoping that maybe it was still there. But it was not.

It was just another rest in which he would dream of her, but suddenly, he could hear her, and feel her. He felt her pain, and sorrow. He felt her agony, and he'd heard her crying for him. His beloved cried out his name in agony, she called for him to come to her aid, and he instantly woke up from his day rest.

He had just had a nightmare, the last time he had a nightmare was exactly 1000 years ago before he was turned.

His longing for his lover, was beginning to take a toll on him, and this nightmare was one way of making him leave everything, despite any consequence to go to her. The mind was a foul thing.

But Eric heard it again.

_Eric! Please I need you, please. _

_No, don't let them take him away from me, please let me hold him just once!_

_Eric please!_

He heard her, and he was feeling her. Eric was hearing Sookie call for him for help, and there was no way to go to her. He felt her, there was a sudden rush of emotions that came to him, and he felt like he was being slapped by them. He felt sorrow, anger, so much pain that it was nearly suffocating him. He then finally, felt resolve, and the emotion that came after that was too much.

_I have nothing else to live for. So let me follow him into the afterlife, I can't live like this._

Panic overflowed him, and he had never felt so afraid in his life before. Sookie, his Sookie. His strong, fierce Valkyrie was giving up on life, and she was willing to die. He wouldn't be able to live if she left this world, leaving him behind. He would meet the true death as soon as she did that.

Eric had never felt so helpless in his life.

What was he to do? He couldn't think straight, he had no means to go to her from where he was. He couldn't break his contract with Felipe De Castro. He couldn't think, he had no idea what to do! Eric Northman finally felt an emotion he hadn't felt in a millenia.

Fear.

He felt so much fear, not for his life, but for Sookie.

Had Pam, not been watching her clearly? What had happened to the weres protecting her? What was happening in his absence that even his most trusted people were not able to protect what was his? Why hadn't Pam called him?

Questions, and more questions surged in his mind, and it was frightening.

His phone rung, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he immediately answered.

"Master, are you well?" It was Pam, and she was worried for him. Obviously, he had not closed his bond with his child, so she felt everything he was feeling, in large doses, and of course, she had every reason to be scared and panic for him.

"Pam, where is Sookie?"

"Home."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Dr. Ludwig is over there with her right now." And then, Pam had opened her mouth, and said something she shouldn't have said.

"What?" Pam bit her lip, unsure on how to answer. "She was feeling ill, that's all."

"And that's Dr. Ludwig, she's calling to report Sookie's health, I'll get back to you, later Eric."

The line went dead, and Eric had every urge to throw his phone against the wall, but that wouldn't solve anything.

For now, he would wait another hour or so, until Pam had gotten every bit of information out of Ludwig. He could always use the maker's command on Pam to ensure his Sookie's safety if it ever came to it.

Never had waiting an hour, felt like an eternity for him.

* * *

**Hehehe, it is done.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Now see that little box at the bottom of the page? Yes, that is where we write comments about the story, and underneath that box is a button in which you submit it your comments.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, here is chapter 2! I am so glad you like the story so far! I'm actually in love with the concept of this story, So I decided to make Sookie Auish, she still the same stubborn Sookie, but a little different. Well, she was going to be a mom, so obviously, she matured, and she no longer put herself first, but her child. **

** thank you for reading and I hope you continue to read and review, your reviews make me happy!**

**Also, I do not own true blood or svm!**

* * *

"We have a situation."

I cursed when Dr. Ludwig called; I knew that she was bringing me some shitty news. Some shit went down; otherwise I wouldn't feel all that pain and anguish I was feeling from Eric.

"What?" I answered calmly, no trace of my panic in my voice even though, it was still there.

"I'll meet you there."

As soon as she said that, there was a loud pop behind me, and I turned around quickly, fangs bared and the little doctor told me to fuck off and retract my fangs. This, I of course did.

"The child was extremely healthy, but the Fae came in and took the child. With intentions of killing it. I'm pretty sure they already did."

Something in me felt like it shattered. I was not a sentimental vampire. I loathed emotions, but being around Sookie, something changed in me. She was my favorite breather, and the fact that she could give my maker happiness, was all that mattered to me. I watched her for the past 9 months, as her belly grew, day by day. I even went all out, buying baby supplies for the new addition to the Northman family. I would sit with Sookie, and listen in on her bed time stories.

It vaguely reminded me of my childhood, something I never even thought about, but Sookie made it happen, and before I knew it I had decided to protect the two of them, not for my sake, but for her and my maker.

When Ludwig said that the child was no more, I really did feel like crying. This child was a part of my maker; his blood ran through its veins just as it did in mine. My maker had once said that his blood was one of greatness, and that child would be greatness just like his father. I felt so much inner pain and sorrow, yet my face remained the same on the outside.

"The problem is Sookie. She needs to be monitored. She was spouting nonsense about following her child to the afterlife."

I thought about it for a second, if it was Eric losing me, I knew it would be unbearable for him. They say that the loss of a child is the most excruciating pain for a maker, and Sookie was technically a maker, just not a vampire. She made a child, so she was a maker in my books, the human way of course.

I had heard stories of Makers meeting the true death, once they lost a child. My eyes widened in shock, at the revelation of Sookie wanting to die.

Just like the stories I've heard of Makers meeting the true death when losing a child, Sookie was planning to die, to follow her child into the afterlife. I felt myself panic even more, and I tried to control myself, because I knew Eric would feel it and he would call and find out what was going on.

I looked at Ludwig.

"If we try to keep it from Eric, he'll find out anyway. He's my maker, and he could just command me to say it. We'll try to keep it hidden as much as possible, because if we tell him, he'll break his 100 year contract with Felipe, and he'll meet true death in an instant, and Sookie would be in even worse danger. So for now, we keep it from him, but that doesn't mean we won't tell him. If we see that Sookie doesn't get any better then...we must tell him, but we have to plan this out carefully." I looked at Ludwig, and she agreed with me.

"We call Desmond Cataliades, and you of course Ludwig. I hate to say this, but you two are the only trustworthy ones around, maybe we can get someone Sookie trusts-her brother. But he's an idiot so I'll have to glamour him a bit. The shifter might work, but...ah yes...that mutt...what was his name again...oh yes, Herveaux." Ludwig nodded.

"I'm not doing this for you, but for Sookie. I'll keep watch on her, so once you contact Cataliades, call me. "

She popped away. I hate when she does that.

I know Eric wanted me to call him back right after I was done with Ludwig. But, that was not going to happen. I turned my phone off, grabbed the spare one I had, for when I didn't want Eric bothering me, and I switched over to that one instead.

Eric had no idea that I had a spare number. I could be just as sneaky as he was.

I dialed Desmond Cataliades, and he quickly answered.

"Cataliades speaking."

"If you're anywhere near Eric Northman, let me know right now."

"I'm in Shreveport conducting some business, you can rest easily."

"This is Pamela speaking; I am need of your services. This is also an emergency." I was quick to the point, I was vague but I didn't want to disclose too much over the phone. This was something that had to be discussed in person.

"How about tomorrow after sundown?"

How I wished he could have come here tonight, but he was a lawyer who worked with many supes in the country. I rolled my eyes, and nodded my head. "Good, I'll be expecting you."

My next order of business was to visit my favorite breather. Now, I wasn't one to provide comfort to others, but inside of me, I wanted to make sure she would be okay. I was scared for the fairy. If she died then I didn't know what I would do, because that would mean Eric would follow after her, and I couldn't bear to lose either. I didn't even want to think about it.

I was alone, so I did shed my own tears, and I sobbed quietly to myself in the office. I had no idea what to do, except call for help in other areas. I was in charge during Eric's absence. My job was to protect Sookie and Eric. I knew he would be severely pissed at me if I didn't tell him anything, but I really had no other choice.

Once I composed myself, I cleaned my face spotless, no signs of bloody tears anywhere. I looked at my face, applied light makeup and there were no signs of sadness there. I looked delicious as always.

Fangtasia was closed, which allowed me to leave for the night, to visit Sookie.

When I had arrived at Sookie's home, the first thing I did was vamp myself up the stairs; in order to go check on her. To my relief, she was sound asleep.

The scent of fairies lingered in the air, along with a new scent, which I assumed was the child. I nearly had my fangs come down, but I left the room trying to compose myself.

I headed down to the nursery I had helped Sookie built, I found myself looking around the room, while spotting the new purchases I had brought in yesterday. I had gotten her an Armani baby boys sleeping nest. I had thought it would be quite useful.

I went all out these past few months with Sookie. After finding out she was going to have a boy, I went shopping the next day. Of course she wasn't happy with my spending, and buying designer clothes, but she always accepted my gifts, which was basically an okay for me to buy more.

I felt a pang of guilt, and then I was sad again. I picked up the bag, which was right next to the baby's crib, and I hid it so Sookie wouldn't find it. There would be no child to occupy this room, and there would be no child to wear all the Armani, Versace, or Tommy Hilfiger I had gotten.

There was nothing.

Before I started bleeding from my eyes, I got up and vamped out of the room. I knew Sookie was okay, she was sleeping soundly, so that gave me some assurance, I was able to leave.

I would come back tomorrow, after my meeting with Cataliades.

* * *

_I could hear the waves crash against the shore, the wind was as calm as ever, and I could feel the sun on my skin. It felt so warm, like the warmth I used to feel when Gran would hug me. I heard childish laughter, and I looked up to see where the laughter was coming from._

_The beach was empty, it was just me. I guess I was alone._

"_Mommy!" I looked up to see a child headed in my direction. Blond hair, fair skin and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. He seemed to be about 3 or 4 years old give or take. He ran towards me, giggling and smiling at me. When he finally reached me, he latched onto my leg and hid behind me._

"_Mommy! Hide me mommy, the big scary monster is gonna eat me!" He laughed again, and I couldn't help but laugh with him._

"_Who's a big scary monster?" _

_I froze when I heard his voice, and I turned around, I could hear the child's squeal and delight. _

"_Daddy you caught me!" _

_My heart soared with happiness when I saw Eric, he was here with me. With our son, and we were in the broad daylight. The night wasn't separating us; we were here, together as a normal family. I felt like crying with joy, and I was filled with even more warmth, as I watched my two most beloved treasures. _

_But just as quickly, they began to fade away, and I tried to run after them, I didn't want them to leave me behind. I don't want to be left behind. My most precious treasures are the only reason I can go on living. _

With a jolt, I woke up on the bed, my eyes were puffy and my head hurt. The sun came in, nearly blinding me, and I had tears in my eyes as well. The first thing I did was touch my stomach, it wasn't as big as before, but there was a post baby bump there. I recalled last night's events, and the very first thing I did was check the nursery, with high hopes that it was just all a bad dream. I really did hope it was.

But it wasn't.

When I had arrived at the nursery, nothing had been touched. Everything was intact. I came up to the crib, still with a pint of hope that maybe my baby was sleeping soundly in there.

But he wasn't.

Last night's events were as real as ever. I fell down to my knees, and let myself cry again.

My baby, my son was gone. He was no longer here, and I let him die, I let him be killed. He died alone, without his mother there with him. I was his mother, I was supposed to be there every step of the way, even now, I wanted to die. My baby was gone, and passed on all by himself without me. I couldn't protect what was mine, I failed my child.

"Eric, I really need you here with me, I can't do this alone. Not anymore. I need you, Eric. I need you here, but you're not here at all. I don't know what to do. I failed to protect our son, our beautiful baby boy, I just…"

Every single fiber of my being mourned the loss of my child, but at the same time, I was filled with a need, a longing to be near Eric. I needed him; I needed Eric to be here with me. I wanted to find a safe haven in his arms.

But I knew that wasn't possible. My Viking, my powerful Viking warrior, my king, my protector; I needed him here, maybe he wouldn't be able to bring our child back, but I knew he would move heaven and earth to destroy those that have wrong us. He would do anything to ensure I was okay, to ensure my happiness, but right now…I was doubtful it would work.

I let myself cry even more, until I felt a sharp pain go through my body. I felt so suffocated, and my body felt like it was burning up. I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to control my breathing. Suddenly, I found myself reliving the moments in which Eric and I broke our bond, images flashed through my mind and I felt like I was dying, but it didn't stop there. I was reliving every moment of last night, the memories playing like a broken record.

"Please stop, just stop! No more stop please!" I screamed for help, and I didn't ask for just anyone, I asked for Eric once more.

But he wouldn't come, I was certain of that. So I let the pain take my body, no matter how many screams, I knew this was a losing battle, I could feel everything go dark around me, and that little light that I saw, I didn't want to grasp it, so I just let the darkness take me over.

Was I dying? If so, then that was alright. I would see my gran, my parents and I would see my little Alrik, I would get to hold him in my arms this time.

Dying hurt, but it wasn't all that bad.

_Eric! Eric please, come to me I need you!_

* * *

I heard Sookie's cry of pain, and I felt it, I felt her pain and it pulled me from my day rest. I sat up on my bed, feeling Sookie once more. I was feeling her; I was feeling her anguish, all of it. I felt her call for me, and it took every fiber of my being not to go to her. It was day time, I could not go out.

I was filled with longing, a need to be near Sookie. I needed to take in her scent, to make sweet love to her, I needed to go to her, and make her feel cherished, to make all that pain go away.

She was calling to me, and that call was as strong as that of a child-maker call. It was so hard resisting this call, and the more I resisted, the more pain I received. Whomever had harmed her, would surely meet great death by my hands, and perhaps death is even too good to the person whom did my Sookie harm. I would make them pay; I would make sure of that.

I felt a sudden pain inside my chest, and suddenly images of my past ran through my mind; and they weren't just any images, they were memories; memories of my time spent with my powerful Valkyrie, my lover, my beloved Sookie. With each memory, the pain intensified, until I passed out again.

I was faced with an dream of Sookie.

She stood there smiling at me, holding a small boy by the hand. I looked closer at the boy, was this Hunter, her other telepathic nephew? What had happened with her life in my absence? Sookie knelt down to the boy, and kissed his forehead gently. "_I'm sorry Eric, but I need to leave_." She turned her gaze back at me. "_He needs me; he's too small to be all by himself. Please, I hope you understand, he's all I have left._"

My eyes widened and I reached a hand towards her, I had a premonition of what was going on in my own nightmare. Sookie was saying goodbye to me, she was leaving me. I tried to speak to her but no words came out of my mouth, I felt tears stream down my cheek, and when I wiped them off, they weren't bloody. They were real salty tears.

Again I tried to speak to her, to reach out to her, but I couldn't find my voice. So I tried to search through our bond, but it wasn't there. It was void, empty, I felt so helpless, just like when my maker met his true death, but this felt so much worse.

When I had finally been able to speak, I spoke her name, yelled it as loud as I could. _"Sookie! Come to me lover, please don't do this!"_

"_I'm sorry Eric, but I must go, goodbye."_

She disappeared, and that was when I finally opened my eyes. I sat up in my bed once more, taking in my surroundings. It had all been a dream, a nightmare. It wasn't real.

But what was real, was the pain I had felt earlier, I remembered being in pain, I remember feeling Sookie's pain but after that I don't know what had happened to me. I attempted to call my progeny, but she wasn't answering, it went straight to voicemail. I growled at this, she was ignoring my calls on purpose. This only intensified my suspicions, that something was truly wrong with Sookie.

There was a knock on the door; already I could smell the human scent, a donor. A donor was sent to me, and I opened the door, letting her in. She was a beautiful red head, but she would never compare to my Sookie. I didn't want to feed, but I had no other choice. I had gone a month without feeding on anything but true blood.

I sunk my fangs into the woman's wrist, taking in small amounts of her blood. I cringed at its taste, even true blood tasted far better than this.

When I was done feeding, the strangest thing happened.

I started to throw up the blood I had ingested. I coughed up all the blood I had taken from this woman; my body was rejecting her blood. The woman screamed, horrified at my new bloody appearance, and I flashed a fang at her, and glamoured her into forgetting what had just happened.

My body rejected this woman's blood.

I cleaned myself up, and called in several donors, each with different blood types.

Everyone I had fed from, I ended throwing up the blood I had ingested. There was something going on with me, and I was not about to sit back and wait on it, I was not going to let anyone find out about it either.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think, did Sookie die? What's happening to both Eric and Sookie?**

**Dun dun dun, Questions that need to be answered, and answers you will see if you continue reading ;D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello I bring you another update! Sweet juicy angsty update. Believe it or not I somewhat enjoy giving my otp hell before I give them their happy ending, and I probably give you guys hell because of that, and I'm sorry only not really sorry because damn this story is pretty juicy ain't it? Okay, okay I'll pipe down now, but thank you guys for your wonderful reviews! I'm glad I'm getting positive feedback on this story!  
**

**Did I mention that I love writing out Pam, she is so much fun to write, her reactions, her thoughts everything.**

**Once again I do not own TB/SVM. Except for the OC's. I do own them but its not the same.**

**Also, have a wonderful holiday!**

* * *

_The ruined street still holds some beauty_

_I've been waiting a long time for your return_

_in my hand there's a forget me not_

**Sookie's POV**

Cold.

It was cold, but strangely I wasn't affected by the weather. I could feel the wet cold underneath my feet, and I looked down to see that it was snow.

For endless miles, I could see nothing, but a winter wonderland; and it made me think of Christmas. Suddenly, I was longing for a nice cup of my Gran's home made hot coco, and fresh cookies. The thought made me smile, and I inhaled, taking in a deep breath; imagining the sweet smells during Christmas, but what I got instead was the smell of salt.

_Salt_.

That was odd, I took in another deep breath, concentrating on the smell, putting my mind into it. I could faintly hear the sounds of waves crashing along the shore.

_The ocean._

There was a beach nearby. I smiled, and headed down towards the beach. I could never truly enjoy the beach as a child. There was always the sounds of people's thoughts that never brought me any peace, not even at the beach. The thoughts of the people were very perverse, I heard things no child should ever hear, at the age of eight.

I was very excited to see the ocean, so I ran, as fast as I could to get there. Not even bothered by the fact that I was even barefooted. I didn't even know why I was barefooted, and I could care less either.

I could feel the sand underneath my feet, the difference between cold, wet and suddenly soft and grainy was big. The sand wasn't cold, and it felt so nice.

I continued down towards the shore line, the ocean was so vast, and endless.

_The ocean in winter._

It smelled so lovely, I inhaled its scent, and it was so comforting. It smelled so familiar to me, just like how the deep, rich, blue ocean; reminded me of someone's eyes.

I knew someone with those kind of eyes. I felt a sudden sadness come over me, and I couldn't figure out why. I couldn't recall who's eyes the ocean reminded me of, or what the scent reminded me of either.

Who did I forget? Why was I feeling so sad and lonely?

Was this person that important to me?

Why couldn't I remember them?

I sat down on the sand, right next to a patch of forget-me-not flowers. The flowers looked lonely, just like the eyes in my memory. The eyes in my memory looked sad and lonely, but they were filled with love.

Did this person love me? Did I love them?

I felt an ache in my chest as I tried to remember, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek, but I couldn't recall why.

And it frustrated me.

_"Because you chose to forget."_

A voice called out to me, and I looked up to see a young boy, with those same deep, rich blue eyes. I gasped slightly. "Are you the one from my memory?" The boy shook his head at me.

_"I am not."_

"Why did I choose to forget?"

"_Why not? Its better this way. It's less painful, it's peaceful. Aren't you happy?_" He approached me, and looked down at the flowers. There must have been a good reason to choose to forget something so painful, but regardless. I wanted to know. I tried prying into the boy's mind, and I couldn't read him, his mind was blank to me.

"Why did I forget?"

_"Ssh, Sookie. It's okay to forget the painful stuff. Just, ssh. I'm here, and that's all you need. So just stay here with me, please?"_

I honestly don't know what came over me, but I relented. If it was that painful, then maybe it was better to forget everything. I was fine here, no one would hurt me, no more tears, no more anything. I was finally happy.

So I chose to ignore the small ache in my heart, and I took the boys hand, and gave him a quick embrace.

"Thank you" I said to him. "Thank you for easing my pain."

* * *

**Pam POV**

"She's been unconscious for a week now, Ludwig. What the hell is wrong with her?" I gritted my teeth, trying my best to control my temper.

It had been a week since I had received a call from Ludwig, telling me that Sookie was laying dead on floor in her child's nursery room. I was having my meeting with Cataliades at the time, and I had to cancel and speed over as fast as I could in order get there.

When I had gotten there, I expected to find Sookie dead. Though to my relief, I could hear her heart beating, but I could also hear it beating slowly, too slow for a human. She was alive, and that relieved me so much, but the problem was, she wouldn't wake up. I tried giving her my blood, and that made her heart beat a tiny bit faster, but it went back to its slow rate in the following two days.

I didn't mind giving her blood every two days, so when I tried feeding her my blood again, she seemed to go into a seizure, and she threw up all my blood.

Her body rejected my blood.

Mine, one of the greatest in existence due to my bloodline. I had at least hoped it would equal to Eric's blood, but it wasn't. Eric had ancient blood, so it was powerful, while I did not, my blood was weaker in terms of age and power. I was a baby compared to Eric. So my blood was useless.

I did everything in my power in trying not to call Eric. I tried everything in my power to show control and restraint, I tried not to panic, but it was getting hard to do so.

I needed answers, and I needed them now.

"I have never seen this happen before, and I could tell you that she should be dead right now. But she isn't entirely human, the Fae in her is keeping her alive. Obviously, she's in a coma, and her heart beat is still as slow as when we found her. Magic keeps her alive, but even magic doesn't last long." Ludwig sighed.

Okay, can I push the panic button now? Because it seems like a good time to do so. Things were looking worse, and this time not even Dear Abby could help me out of this one.

"It looks like some sort of bonding sickness, but she isn't bonded to your maker. I could come up with endless theories, but there is no point in counting up theories. Last resort is to have her take blood directly from the Viking. Because at this rate, she will surely die. There is no doubt about that. "

"Ludwig is right." The sweet scent filled my nostrils, I turned around, baring my fangs at the fairy whom had appeared before us.

"Well well, if it isn't miss faith, trust, and pixie dust. Whatever brings you here, darling?" I drawled, looking her up and down, devising ways on how to slowly torture and kill her.

"What Sookie is experiencing, is bonding sickness. Her connection to Eric never fully severed."

"So, you're telling me, that they were still bonded in some strange magical way?"

The fairy nodded her head. "Yes, and that connection was the child. The child carried Eric's blood, and Sookie carried that child inside of her. In a way, she still had Eric's blood within her. Upon having that connection severed, she would be experiencing this bonding sickness. She could have died when her bond with Eric was severed, were she not with child. But the child saved her, although now...her future looks bleak.." The Fairy trailed off, she looked like she wanted to say something but, she stopped herself from saying it.

I had retracted my fangs, but that didn't last long. I popped them out again, and I grabbed the fairy by the throat, pinning her up against the wall. Never trust a fairy, was something I learned from my Maker, and I sure as hell wouldn't trust her.

"I'm not stupid, there's something you're not telling me, fairy."

"There is nothing to tell." She croaked. "Bullshit." I said, keeping her pinned against the wall.

"Now we could do this the easy way, or the hard way, and let me tell you, I'm in no mood to drain a fairy tonight, so I will gladly torture you, and give you a slow and painful death, because I know you were in on the child's disappearance. Death is too good for you, sweet heart. If you tell me, I will give you a head start and let you run, because I will still kill you one way or the other."

"Because Sookie is also Fae. The Fae imprint, that's how we find our mates, and this applies to Sookie. When she met Eric, she imprinted." I slowly released my grasp around her throat. "Basically, Sookie and Eric are mates. If one dies, so goes the other. Its exactly like bonded pairs, if one is gone the other will experience pain. In Sookie's case, because she is fae, she is feeling the full effects of being separated from Eric. The longer she is away from him, then she will not last. Neither will Eric. The two of them must be together, they cannot part."

Well, fuck me.

I released the fairy, and the minute I released her she was at Sookie's side, doing some weird pixie dust shit, I saw Sookie's body glow slightly, and I growled at her.

"What the fuck did you do to her?"

"Down fanger. She gave Sookie some of her light, it's going to let Sookie last a little longer, which is what we need exactly." Ludwig was right and that little bit of news, had me a tiny bit relaxed, since Ludwig said what I needed to know. Regardless, I was not ashamed of having threatened the fairy. I still wanted to kill her. These past few months, I have become overly protective of Sookie. Thanks to my little Tinkerbelle, some type of new primal instincts were appearing in me, and I welcomed them with open arms tonight.

Regardless, the killing of fairies, was not my place. I knew what I had to do next, and that was call my maker. Once he found out everything that went on, then he would give those fairies a fate far worse than death, and while I would love to commit my acts of revenge, It wouldn't be in my place to do so. Though, I can imagine Eric would give me a little taste of it. He always did love to spoil me rotten.

I almost smiled at the thought.

"I'll pay you double for your services Ludwig." I sped out of Sookie's room, and I turned my phone on, the one I turned off a week ago. I knew it was full of voice mails, from my favorite Viking. Though it was not time to be amused, I clearly was. I needed to be amused, because too much shit was going on right now, and I needed something to make me laugh before Eric yelled into my ear, and called out a punishment on me, because I knew he would.

Eric was very angry with me, I did not need the child-maker bond to find that one out.

"Where the fuck have you been Pam."

Ah yes, the sweet sounds of an angry Viking were music to my ears. I took a deep breath, and acted as calmly as possible.

"Master, I have a very good reason to have been MIA. But wherever you are, I need you to make sure you're alone. No nosy kings, or whatever the hell is around you. What I'm going to tell you is highly classified, as in TinkerBelle classified."

Ah yes, my favorite nickname for my favorite breather, and the only one that knew that nickname was Eric.

"Tala till mig, Pamela."

"Eric, är Sookie döende. Och hon gör inte har lång tid att leva. Hon är i koma, och hon har varit så här i en vecka nu. Hon kommer inte att vakna upp. Vi förlorar henne, Eric."

I said all I needed to say, there was more to say, but I could not say more. I could hear Eric growl on the other line, and I could have sworn he was ready to smash the phone against the wall.

"And you waited a week to tell me this Pamela?!" He roared at me, and I pulled the phone away from my ear, pretending not to hear anything, but whom was I kidding. My super enhanced hearing heard everything he was throwing at me. To insults, curses, everything.

And that was not the whole story. Couldn't wait to see his reaction when I told him the full details.

"Eric there is more to tell, but I cannot relay the information over the phone. Its too dangerous, and shit could hit the fan if someone finds out."

He seemed to calm down, but I felt his anger.

"Very well Pamela. I will make arrangements. Do not think you are off the hook for such insubordination. One, you should NEVER turn your phone off. I am your maker, and I will not tolerate that kind of behavior Pamela, you know better than that. I will see you soon."

He hung up, and now I needed to think of how I was going to tell him about Eric Jr, and how he got taken by fairies.

Fuck me.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I could not touch donor blood, that was for certain. I had glamoured at least 20 donors this week. I was able to show some self restraint, but I had a sudden craving for Sookie's blood, every time I took blood from a donor, I'd throw it up and my need for Sookie's blood was becoming stronger. My blood was calling out to her.

I had not bee in contact with Pamela for a week. I've been calling Pamela for a week, and every time I did, it would send me to voicemail.

For an entire week I had been agonizing in pain, wondering what the hell was going on with me, but I had no answers, I could not get my answers. I tried calling Ludwig, and she was a dead end. She returned my call saying she was busy, and she could not come to me.

I was growing desperate. My room was thrashed, my furniture broken, I had become territorial. Whatever creature that would come to me, usually ended up badly injured. My Primal instincts were getting the best of me, my instincts were telling me to go to Sookie, yet I could not, and that put me in a more irritable mood.

I told Felipe I did not want to be disturbed, and I told him that if he sent anyone here to me, then I would stake them, or kill them. He could easily see my foul mood, and he had left me alone for the past week. Even he could not tell what was wrong with me, and I was grateful he left me alone. Because I would have driven the stake through his heart the minute he would come in here. It was his fault I was away from my Sookie.

Suddenly, I felt _Panic, Anger and Blood lust._

Usually my child was good at blocking her emotions from me, and today I could feel her emotions. For one, I had never felt or seen Pam panic, my worry grew for her. Pam never panicked.

I felt her anger and her blood lust, I could feel her intent to kill. I made out more of her emotions, I could feel her rage, she wanted blood, she wanted to kill.

I knew these emotions all too well. Something happened to Pam, someone must have double crossed her, someone messed with my child.

No one messed with my child.

No one.

What if it was a vampire far older than her? My worry grew deeper for her. I became restless, my urge to kill was stronger, if there was a powerful vampire that even Pam could not kill then I was worried for both Pam and Sookie, and I needed to go to them.

I would kill whoever decided to harm what was mine.

When my Phone rang, I did not want to answer, but the caller ID was my child, and so I immediately picked up. I growled at her, hurled insults at her, and yelled at her. I had never been more furious with her.

But regardless she was calm, she did not raise her voice at me. Instead she went straight to the point.

She mentioned classified information about Sookie, and I allowed her to speak. But I never expected to hear the words

"Sookie is dying."

While I paid some attention to her, so many thoughts ran through my head. My love had not awoken for a week, and she grew weaker, she was nearing her end. While I was here in New Orleans, stuck doing work for Felipe. I had been here, doing useless shit, while the love of my life was dying.

Finally, a plan formulated in my head. I was coming back to Sookie and Pam tonight if possible. I said a few more things to Pam and hung up.

I finally decided to leave my room, and found my way into Felipe's quarters. He was feeding on a young red head, she was a beauty, but her blood had a disgusting scent to it. I almost scrunched up my nose in disgust, but I would not do so in front of Felipe.

"Eric, you're finally out of your cave."

"Your Majesty." I nodded my head at him, ignoring his remark. "I come here to ask permission to leave for a few weeks." Felipe eyed me, and before he could tell me no, I spoke up once more. "It seems Pamela, my child has encountered some problems. She was captured, silvered and nearly left out to burn in the sun, but she managed to escape. I need to go to my child, I will stay with her, keep an eye on her, and kill whomever attempted to kill my child. I will not come back until the situation is dealt with. I will not rest until I find whomever is responsible."

He seemed to understand, he wiped the blood of his lips with a handkerchief. "Very well, but I would like to send someone with you."

"Not necessary. My time with my child is my personal time alone. I will not have anyone watching my back, and I will not allow anyone to see my child in a humiliating state."

"Very well, deal with the situation, as it is of most importance for the safety of my kingdom for this to be dealt with. I don't care how you do it, just fix the problem. But you will come back once you are finished. Understood?"

I nodded, and bowed. "Thank you, your majesty. I will leave tonight then."

I was surprised he didn't protest against me leaving tonight, but then again I could not trust the man. He wouldn't let me go so easily, and he would most likely send someone to c heck up on me. I needed to be careful, I needed to cover my tracks in the next few days.

But what is done, is done.

I was going to see Sookie tonight, and I would kill whomever got in my way.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, and let me tell you, I really enjoyed this chapter. **

**Here are some Swedish translations**

**"Tala till mig, Pamela."** "Tell me, Pamela"

**"Eric, är Sookie döende. Och hon gör inte har lång tid att leva. Hon är i koma, och hon har varit så här i en vecka nu. Hon kommer inte att vakna upp. Vi förlorar henne, Eric."**

"Eric, Sookie is dying. And she does not have long to live. She is in a coma, and she's been like this for a week now. She will not wake up. We're losing her, Eric"

**Read and Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Since Sookie is in a magical induced coma, then she will be MIA this chapter and the next, well actually maybe just this chapter. If I include her POV, it will be what she will be experiencing in the dream. I understand a lot of you have some concerns regarding this story. Yes this is AU, and instead of Freyda getting a hold of Eric, we have Felipe. Freyda will be around, but she will be later introduced. How Eric and Sookie were separated and how he ended up working for Felipe, I will write that flash back soon. I won't bore you with too many flashbacks either. **

**To my guest reviewer, I am sorry if the story isn't to your liking. But I did mention that after all the sadness there will be a happy ending to all of this. **

**To my reviewer, SwedishFanFictionLover thank you for your proper translation! I used Google translate, and as you can see it failed. The only Scandinavian language I actually learned some phrases from were Danish and Norwegian and then I gave up. **

**Ooops enough rambling! Thank you guys for the reviews, and I hope you continue this journey with me!**

**I do not own TB/SVM all copy rights go to Charlaine Harris and Allan Ball**

* * *

**Pam POV**

I paced back and forth. I was a wreck, my nerves were on edge, and I had no idea what I was going to tell Eric.

Fangtasia was closed for the night. I swept the entire building for bugs of any sort, didn't want any nosy Kings in on my conversation with Eric.

Thank god Bill and Jessica decided to high tail it out of here this past year. Felipe had sent the two of them on a mission of some sorts, something about a data base, I heard.

Thank god those two idiots were gone. I didn't want them in on what was going on here with Sookie. I did not need either of them screwing things up for me.

I had increased security for Sookie these past few days. I had weres guarding her during the day, wards set up on the premises, and I had a witch conceal her scent to other vampires when she was pregnant. Her scent had gotten rather sweet when she was pregnant, and I needed to make sure she was okay.

I also had her take some of my blood for protection.

Desmond Catiliades also kept an eye on her when he could; he also sent some of his own contacts to ensure her safety.

The past couple of months had gone by smoothly, until all this.

If I could make a hole in the ground, from all this pacing, I would have one already.

What do I tell Eric?

_Oh yes, by the way congratulations you have a mini me, but the faeries fucked us over._

Or maybe I could try this, give him a bag of diapers and baby stuff and relay the news then shatter whatever good mood he comes into and then have him go on a murderous rampage.

Because whatever I said regarding Sookie and Eric's mini me, it would be disastrous, and all hell would break loose. I already had my money in a bag, and my car ready to drive myself away from here, should I be the first one Mr. Hulk would love to smash.

I almost smirked in amusement, imagining Eric transform into the Hulk. What a lovely sight that would be.

That thought alone had my mind off of my maker, but that did not mean I was any less worried about what I was going to say to him. I still had no idea what to say, and that was troublesome. I always had something to say, but this time I kept drawing blanks.

I felt him, I felt Eric arrive, and with a gust I heard the door to the office open.

I turned to look at my maker, and I closed the door.

Yes, just as I suspected my favorite Viking already looked like he was about to turn into the big green guy. His anger was more or less directed towards me for keeping him in the dark for these past few days, and he's going to be in for quite the treat when I let the entire truth out.

"Eric, first off, I still don't trust speaking in this office. I checked for bugs, but that doesn't mean that any one can't come in here trying to snoop around in our business."

"I don't care Pamela. Spit it out now."

Ouch, touchy. I knew that tone in his voice meant someone was going to die. So I began to speak.

"I'll start from the beginning then, but you might want to sit down for this one." He glared at me, and gave me that look of warning that if I didn't speak soon, he'd do more than burn down my Prada filled closet.

"When you and Sookie broke your bond, something happened, or was happening. That night was the last night you were with her, and you guys had good-bye sex. So a week or two later, she was starting to feel ill. We all thought it was from the loss of the bond, so she ignored it. But then she started to feel dizzy, she was throwing up in the mornings, and she even fainted once. So I had Ludwig come in and check up on her.

Surprise surprise, you will never know what was going on with her. It just so happened, that there was no post bonding sickness or whatever happens when you lose a bond with someone. She was pregnant."

* * *

**Eric POV**

I let out a warning growl towards Pam.

"Do not test me Pam."

"I am not."

I could feel Pam's anger and sorrow rise through our bond. I touched a sore spot.

Since when was she so close with Sookie?

"Eric." She said with gritted teeth. "The child is yours. Sookie's only lovers were you and that idiot Compton." She seethed at me. I could see her digging her nails into her skin.

Since when had she become so overprotective? I must have missed something. Though I did not doubt Sookie either, she would never go behind my back. I even let out a growl at the thought of another man touching her.

I let it sink in though.

Sookie was carrying my child. I was a father to a child, and Sookie was the mother of my child.

And I left her on her own, vulnerable to anything. She was alone, when my job was to protect her and my child. But I felt angry again. Why was I kept in the dark about this? I had every right to know about everything that was going on with Sookie, and this was also my right. As I was the father of the child. I was beyond angry.

"Eric." Pam said softly. Snapping me out of my thoughts. Obviously, she must have felt my anger. "When Sookie found out she was carrying your mini me. She specifically told me, that we couldn't let you know of the child's existence. It would be dangerous, too risky for anyone to know that the child she was carrying was a human/fairy vampire hybrid. So we had to keep you in the dark. She forbade me, and….I agreed with her. Felipe or any other Supe could not know that the child was yours. Only a select few were in on it."

I understood the importance of keeping Sookie safe. Regardless, I still did not like being kept in the dark about my own child, and the mother of my child. Both were mine, and I still had a right to know, regardless. Right now, I could not let this little bit of knowledge hinder me, or whatever it was Pamela needed to say to me. So I managed to control myself and let her continue talking.

"So, Sookie's pregnancy went by fast, without any trouble at all. She had the best guards available to her day and night, and I always checked up on her. She had also agreed to take my blood in case she was ever in any danger. I had wards in her home to ensure her safety, and even so, those that know she was pregnant, do not know that the child is yours. I only trust them to a certain degree. To make matters even better, Compton and his child were out of the area for the entirety of the year. Everything was perfect…"

"Too perfect." She mumbled afterwards. I swelled with Pride at all the safety measures Pamela had taken. Proud of her for the way she handled Sookie's safety, and that of our child. She did everything I would do, and for this I was proud of her. This I let her know.

Pam nodded at me, not showing any kind of smile, but she knew what I was feeling at the moment, no doubt she was happy about it, but the grim expression she had on her face made me worry even further.

"Eric, everything went so smoothly." She said softly. "I went out, bought things for the child, helped Sookie decorate the nursery, I spoiled Sookie and the unborn child. Everything was different. I found a friend in Sookie, something I will never admit to anyone. She…suffered your loss, she yearned for you, but the child kept her mind off of you. The unborn child received all of her love. At night she would read old stories, and she would sing to the child. It was…a lovely sight to behold." She said trailing off.

How I wish I could have been there. I imagined Sookie, how she would look, her belly swollen with the product of our love. I could see it, I could see her smiling at me, while she finished reading a children's story to our unborn child. I imagined, placing kisses on her swollen belly. In her state, I would not let her out of my sight, I would provide for her, like my father would to my mother when she carried my sister. Shower her with gifts, worship her body like the goddess she was.

I was saddened by this, and then my sadness was replaced with rage, with anger. I owed it all to Felipe, if it weren't for him, I would have been able to experience everything with my beloved. I would have been there with her; I would have been there to protect her, to provide for her. To be her everything. But the chance was taken from me.

I begin to feel myself, slowly lose control.

"Pam." I said through gritted teeth, urging her to continue.

"Just this week..." She said with hesitation.

"She was finally able to give birth….but...she..." She hesitated again.

"…Eric, they took him. They took the child Eric." She said trying to compose herself, but in an instant, I had her pinned against the wall, my anger getting the best of me. "WHAT?!" I roared with anger, and I felt Pamela, she wasn't feeling fearful, on the contrary the emotions I was getting from her, was guilt, sorrow and more guilt.

Suddenly, her words came back to me.

_Him_

Him, my child was a boy, I had a son. Sookie bore me a son. My moment of pride was short lived when I remembered my son was taken.

"Pamela, who took him?!" I said, holding her up against the wall. Baring my fangs at her. "The Faeries. They took him Eric!" She managed to let out." But, Sookie is dying. If the child is gone, then Sookie wanted to follow him into the afterlife, she said that her little boy didn't need to go by himself, she said that he needed her, and she would go to him. And here we are, Sookie hanging by a thread because of those damn faeries!" She hissed, baring fangs not at me. But at the thought of those faeries.

When Pam had told me everything, I was seeing red. I wanted to kill; I needed to kill those fucking faeries. For mere moments I experienced the joys, at the thought of being a father, to a son. My son, Sookie had given me a son, and just like that he was pulled away from her. I let out a loud roar in anger, and I began to thrash my office, throwing everything against the walls, destroying my desk and everything in the process.

Until it hit me.

Those dreams I was having of Sookie calling out to me, that pain I had felt from her, it was all real.

Sookie called for me and I didn't go to her. Those dreams of Sookie dying, they were all real. Everything was real. I can still vividly remember her calling my name out in my dreams. I didn't know how she did it, but she managed to call me, yet I was unavailable to go to her.

I was wasting time here at Fangtasia. Now that I had all the information I needed, I was going to go see my beloved. I didn't care if Felipe would have people watching me, I would go to Sookie regardless. If they tried to interfere, then I would kill them.

The only thing that would quell the rage I felt inside of me was to kill everything in sight, and that included the fairies. I considered turning my emotions off, but I couldn't do that. I needed to feel the pain I was feeling now; I needed to feel everything, to make my revenge more pleasurable.

"Pam, where is Sookie currently?"

"In her home, she is being looked after by Ludwig."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night then."

Before my child could even protest, I was out of there. I still had time left before dawn, so I would spend the night in my beloved's home.

* * *

Upon my arrival, I vamped myself into her house, and up to the stairs to her bedroom. The one in which I had spent countless nights making love to her.

"You're late Northman." I ignored the old woman, and went straight to Sookie. I knelt down, watching her peaceful face. I could hear her breathing; I could also hear her heart beat. It was a low thrum sound, that wasn't normal for a human, or any living creature for that matter. I caressed her face, pulling away stray strands of her beautiful blond hair.

"I am here now, my lover. You need to wake up." I said, hoping that my voice would somehow reach her. I had no reaction from her. I frowned in disappointment, and attempted to call out to her once more.

"Lover, you must wake up now." Again, nothing. Ludwig must have felt some sort of pity because she then said. "She won't wake up so easily. We've tried everything. I am almost afraid of giving her your blood, but it's the only thing that might work. Her condition has been somewhat stable, but her condition is something I have never seen before."

"What if I give her my blood?" I said, my eyes never leaving Sookie. I held her hand in mine, her warmth calming me somewhat.

"We don't know what the reaction will be. You will have to wait until I return. Give me three days; I need to run to an old colleague of mine. She might have the answers we need." Ludwig sighed.

"You can't stay there all day. Dawn is approaching. I've prepared a potion for you that you must take every six hours. I'm gonna lay it out for you, it tastes like shit. But it will allow you daylight hours, until I return with answers."

"I will take anything, so long that it ensures me to stay by her side."

"Good. I leave her in your care." She said handing me the potion. "Don't do anything stupid." She said before popping away. I was in no mood to deal with her snark today, so I said nothing to her as she left.

With Ludwig out of the way, it was just me and my lover. I kissed her hand, focusing on the slow steady beat of her heart, and her breathing.

The thought of her dying frightened me. I was afraid for her, and for myself. If I died, I wouldn't be able to live long. I would follow right after her. Because, a world without Sookie had no meaning to it. I wouldn't be able to see her smile, laugh, cry or get angry at me. I would no longer be able to feel her touch, her kisses, and her warmth. That thought alone is what made me afraid, and if I lost that, then I would meet my true death. But, not without draining a few faeries first.

I would kill every last one of them, even if that meant starting a war.

No. The war had already started. They had declared war against me, the minute they laid their hands on my son. This was a war I intended to win.

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a bit on the boring side, but I promise things will be more interesting the next chapter. But I needed more of Eric's imput, his thoughts and so on and so forth. Next chapter will have more Eric and Pam, and possibly Sookie. Thanks again for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! and happy holidays! I bring in a new wonderful update! You guys have all been wonderful with this story, and thank you for sticking by so far. This new chapter is fluffy, to say the least. Very fluffy, no smut. **

**Again I do not own the characters, Allan Ball and Charlaine Harris do. But, no one said they couldn't be my own play toys ;3**

* * *

**Eric POV**

_Pitter patter, pitter patter_

The sounds of the rain got stronger. I had not seen sunlight since I had been here. It's as if the sky was in mourning for my beloved Sookie.

I had spent the entire three days, staying by my beloved's side. Never once leaving her, only except to drink some True Blood she had in her fridge. Even when I drank from it, I ignored its foul taste. I could drink bagged blood for sustenance, as it would not affect me the way it would, directly from the source; but, it tasted the same as a bottle of true blood did.

Three days had gone by, and those three days had felt like years to me, as I watched Sookie slowly breath in and out. I could tell she was still alive, I could hear the sound of her pulse, the blood running through her veins.

In these three days, her eyes had never opened. But I knew life was still inside her, and I knew she would soon wake up. My lover was a warrior, and I knew she would come back to me.

By now it was near noon time, and the potion Ludwig had given to me, had worked wonders. I owed that little troll all of my thanks, and many more.

During these days, I had drifted off, I had dreamt of Sookie carrying my son in her arms, holding him up to her breast, nurturing him while she hummed to him. Smiling at our child, and filling him with the same love, she would fill me with. But that dream was always short lived, when reality hit me like a stake to the heart. The despair I was feeling now was the same, if not worse than the despair I felt at losing Godric.

I felt like Sookie was my only anchor I had left to my humanity. If she left, then the beast laying dormant inside me would surely break free, and all hell would break loose. I still didn't want to lose hope, but just in case, I would meet the sun in an instant.

The room was dark, the rain kept pouring down, and Ludwig still hadn't come by. I was anxious, I needed to know if I could give Sookie my blood. I needed something that would guarantee her life.

I was a vampire, I was supposed to be patient. I had many years that I waited on things, because the years would go by so quickly. But here I was, feeling as if time had ceased, and the day dragged on, making it seem eternal.

With a loud popping noise, the little troll had popped in. I raised my head up, nodding; acknowledging her presence.

"I have news. Good and bad. What do you want first."

"Whichever one." I said, my voice sounding so strained, and tired.

"Good news first, your blood will not harm her, it will give her the sustenance she needs, and she can last a little longer." Thank the gods for that. I hadn't given Sookie my blood, in fear that it would do something bad to her.

"Now the bad. According to my sources, the magical coma that the princess is in, is normally caused by high amounts of stress, or if the fae has been inflicted with wounds, that could have nearly killed them. Sookie is a special case, I'd say that the pain she experienced was from losing the child." She then continued. " This magical coma, takes them into a dream like world, where their reality is their hearts desire. It is a means of escape from life, not because they gave up, but because the pain they feel is far too much. This dream world, actually allows the Fae to heal...but..

The more time they spend in that dream world, they begin to lose their selves. If they go in deep enough, then the chances are, that they will lose their life. Blood will not get her out of that. In order to get her out, you must go into her dream world and pull her out, and according to my calculations, she does not have long enough."

I couldn't let her die. I was frightened to say the least, and I had shut down my side of the bond so Pam would not feel it. I closed my eyes, trying to avoid any tears.

"How do I go into her head?"

"That is where your blood comes into effect. There will be a mutual blood exchange between the two of you, creating a small blood bond. There is a spell to do this, and I have contacted the witch, she should be here at any moment. The blood bond and the spell go hand in hand. Since you will be able to feel Sookie once more, then the spell will allow you to dig deep into her dream world. From there, you must work your way out. "

There was a chance for her to come back to me. There was a chance for her to come back to me, and together we would seek vengeance, on those who took our son from us.

There was another popping sound, and I had my fangs bared, smelling the sweet scent of FAIRY. How I had hoped there would be one for me to drain as revenge against the Prince Brigant, but before I even had a chance to move against her, she deflected me.

"Down fangs. Your intent to drain me is quite endearing, but I am here to preform the spell." I growled at her, I stood in front of Sookie's resting area protectively, I still had not retracted my fangs. I didn't trust her. I didn't trust anything that was related to the Fae.

"Pipe down fangs." She snapped. "If you don't want me to preform the spell than I can leave. I will expect my payment by the end of the night, have Ludwig deliver it...-"

"What do you have to do?"

"First of all, you will do the blood exchange."

I disliked being ordered around, but for Sookie, I was willing to try anything. I tore at my wrist, and seeing as Sookie was unable to drink anything, I had my own blood in my mouth, and I gave her mouth to mouth, I gently massaged her throat, allowing her to swallow it. When that was done, I could feel her again. Faintly, but I could feel her. How I missed, feeling her, even if it was just a bit.

I took her wrist into my mouth, slowly licked at it, and then I pierced in with my fangs. I only took a small amount. The first blood exchange meant so much. I could feel her a little more clearly, and were she awake, she would feel me as well.

I gave Ludwig, and the witch a nod.

"By the way, my name is Jamie. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman, I'd like to let you know, that I have set up wards around the house. Should dawn come, you are safe from the sun. There will be no sunlight coming in through here. My wards will also protect us from intruders. Only those within this room are able to extend invitations to outsiders, and that includes humans as well. This is a very delicate spell, and I don't know how long it will take, but our priority is Ms. Stackhouse over there. I'm not sure how deep into her dream world she is, but we must get her out.

Do not frighten her, as you will push her further away. Be gentle, and most of all. Beware, she might have forgotten anything about the real world. Good luck."

Pleased that the witch had placed wards around the house, I laid beside Sookie. Taking her hand into mind, I sought comfort in her warmth. I closed my eyes, trying to relax myself in the sound of her breathing and her slow heartbeat.

The witch had set up candles in the room, and I saw her drawing some magic circles around us. I could hear the chanting, and the flames on the candles, grew brighter. Suddenly the room went dark.

It was pitch dark, and I could no longer feel Sookie's hand in mine, nor could I hear her any longer. I had extraordinary night vision, but even then my night vision was unable to help me see in this darkness. I was on my own, and I was no longer laying down in a bed. I walked along the darkness until I found a faint light in the long distance, and so I followed the trail, until I got closer, the light was getting larger. Pretty soon, I found myself enveloped in the light.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

I found myself humming a random tune. My toes were dug in the sand, and my hands were occupied with making a forget-me-not flower crown. For the time that I was here, I found myself wanting to be near the ocean, the scent was so soothing.

The boy that was with me had disappeared, and would only appear when I called out to him. But regardless, his presence was always so soothing, and even if he wasn't here with me; I could still feel him.

Being alone here, hadn't bothered me at all. In fact, I found it really pleasant. But regardless, I felt this feeling, like it was burning at me; in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but think that something was missing. I was missing something.

I felt a shiver go down my spine, and then I felt a longing. I was filled with longing, grief and so much love. But these feelings were not my own. The first thing that came to my mind were those lonely blue eyes that I had thought to have forgotten a while ago. But they were coming back to haunt me. I shut my eyes, inhaling the mixed scents of both winter and the ocean.

_"The tides are changing."_ The boy appeared again, and he spoke to me, gently caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch, trying to find comfort in it.

_"Do you wish to go?"_ He spoke to me, and I hesitated for minute there. "Is it him?" I asked.

"Is it the person I can't remember?" I only got a nod in response. I only thought of the deep blue eyes from my memories, every time those strange feelings came to me. Feelings that were not my own. I wanted to know more, but I was scared. What if I had chosen to forget that person? Was this person the one that caused me all the pain and grief I had chosen to forget?

I don't know how, but I felt the presence of the one whom I had forgotten. I felt the person getting nearer, and nearer. The distance between us closing.

"I want to meet that person." I said out loud to the boy.

"Then he will come to you." As soon as he said that, he disappeared. I felt another shiver go down my spine. I tried my best to ignore it. I had a flower crown to finish after all, couldn't leave it unfinished.

I tried my best to concentrate, I began to hum another tune.

But no matter what I tried, there was those same eyes staring right back at me. The despair and longing I felt in my heart grew bigger. It became one with the other person's feelings inside me, and I trembled even more, but I tried to keep my concentration up. I had a flower crown to finish after all.

At one point I could have sworn I felt this person standing behind me, making me feel even more anxious. I was frustrated, I threw the flower crown on the sand, and I stood up. Only to find that this person wasn't there yet.

I was beginning to grow frustrated with myself.

"Sookie."

_Behind me._

He was behind me.

I turned around, and I found myself staring at those beautiful blue eyes from my memories.

"Who are you?" I said, brushing off the strands of hair that fell unto his face. He didn't pull away from me, he was relishing in my touch. I could see the love and adoration in his eyes. It made my heart ache for him.

"Lover, it's me." His voice was so soothing, it was alluring. It frightened me, the sound of his voice felt like a gentle touch; a familiar one that left me with longing. Frightened I retracted my hands away from his face, and I pulled away.

"I'm sorry. " I stumbled on my own words, and apologized to him. I looked down, trying to escape his eyes. I felt like they were burning into me, seeing everything. I felt so vulnerable, so bare and naked against him.

"Who are you?" I said, my voice barely audible.

"You don't remember me?"

* * *

**Eric POV**

Once I had made it out into the open, I could smell the sea mixed in with my lover's scent. What a marvelous scent it was. I just had to get near, so I vamped over to where her scent was coming from.

And there she was.

Sitting on the sand, humming a tune. She looked so ethereal, like a true goddess. So perfect, so beautiful, my beloved, my love, my Sookie.

I watched her stand up, as I walked towards her, she finally turned around to face me.

"Sookie." I finally said to her, and she looked at me with curiosity in her eyes. My heart rejoiced when I looked into her eyes, the ache in my heart was no longer there. She was here, she was here with me.

"Who are you?" There it went, my undead heart felt like it was beginning to break into pieces. I wanted to scream and destroy everything in my path. My lover did not recognize me. She had forgotten me, she really did forget.

Her delicate fingers touched my face, and how I missed feeling that warmth on my skin. Even if this was some dream world, I still felt it, the warmth of her skin.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" I asked her, gently touching her face. She shook her head at me.

"Your eyes are so familiar to me." She said softly. "So lonely, and full of longing, yet there is so much love and adoration in them. I remember those eyes. They're so blue and deep like the ocean itself. I could get lost in them."

"My Sookie." I said, as hope was beginning to light up for me again. "You know me, yet the only thing I know of you is your eyes." She said pulled away from me again. "I forgot because I wanted to forget. But why did I want to forget you? Who are you to me?"

"Sookie, you are my lover. My beloved. You are mine, as I am yours. That will never change, even if you...forget." I said to her, as she stepped away from me, turning her attention towards a patch of flowers.

"Alrik said I forgot because I chose to forget." She said kneeling down beside the flowers. "If you know me then, why did I forget? If I forgot, then did you cause me any pain? Because Alrik said I chose to leave behind all the pain I felt."

"Alrik? Who is Alrik?" I watched her pick up a flower crown she had been working on. Her delicate fingers, wrapping the flowers around the crown. I felt myself fall in love with her more, even without her memories, she was still and always will be special to me.

"The boy who I met here."

"A boy?" I moved and sat beside her. She laughed lightly. "Yes, a boy silly." She looked back into my eyes. "Come to think of it." She said, looking at me again. "He looks...somewhat like you. I had never noticed it until now but...he resembles you. He has your eyes." She sighed. "Its what I've found comfort in, his eyes were just like yours. So deep, just like the ocean." She sighed in content when I touched her cheek. I found myself wondering what this Alrik looked like. In her dream like state, she must have imagined him, seeking comfort in him. I wondered if that boy was a version of me. I could quickly dismiss the thought, but Sookie always surprised me. Like the time when she took in my scent.

The ocean in winter, she had said. When I looked around, I did notice there was a beach, and snow. It made my heart soar, knowing that even though she forgot me, her heart and her body did not. My beloved was one of a kind.

"I want to meet you." She said softly, leaning in to my touch. "But you've already met me." She shook her head. "No, I want to meet you, the man I probably loved. I want to know more about you, I want to know the man behind the lonely blue eyes."

"Then come with me, lover. Come with me, and I will show you everything there is to know about me."

* * *

**Whoohoo cliffhanger! This is a two part chapter, and I am currently working on Part 2. Will Sookie be stubborn and not go with Eric, or will she finally be compliant? **

**So read and review same motto as always, and like I said before, thanks for continuing to stick by!**


End file.
